<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I love you by MariNoire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453421">I love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariNoire/pseuds/MariNoire'>MariNoire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, akayonaweek2021, kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariNoire/pseuds/MariNoire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soo-Won loved Hak, and he wanted to let him know that before it was too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Hak/Soo-Won</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AkayonaWeek</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Just thought of trying something for Akayonaweek2021 even if it’s not all the prompts…<br/>So for day 1 it’s SooHak (because the prompt was  favourite ship. I had a tough battle between my Hakyona heart though. In the end SooHak won.)</p><p>Disclaimer- This is purely fanmade content.</p><p>So, some context before you read:<br/>This takes place exactly after Hak gets imprisoned and Keishuk informs SooWon. Before going to the funeral Soo-Won goes to visit Hak and decides that he must meet Hak face to face… He visits Hak’s cell with minimum guards, because he knows Hak won’t kill him now that he is armed with new knowledge. While tension is rising amongst them, Hak decides to ask the one question that has been burning in his mind. In short, this is what I was praying for in Chap 203.<br/>POV - Hak</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“On that night…. Why… <i> WHY, DID YOU GIVE THE PRINCESS THAT HAIRPIN?</i>” My throat was burning. I wanted to slam that man. The man whose eyes I never wanted to see again. I wanted to punch him so hard that he wouldn’t see tomorrow. My hands throbbed. Why couldn’t I control this rage? I need to hear him out, I reminded myself. This man was anyways going to… die… soon.</p><p>Silence prevailed in the room.  </p><p>“ANSWER ME!” </p><p>“You see,” <i>oh, so he was going to answer, huh, </i> “That night, I knew that what I was going to do will definitely be irreversible. So even if it was for one second… I wanted to see her smile, one last time.”</p><p>I could feel my head spin. He had not only tried to etch Yona’s smile, but he had tried it on me too, hadn’t he? Trying to tease me about our social statuses, trying to get me to call him Soo-Won one last time. All of it was part of his selfish scheme? Were we merely pawns of his little game?<br/>
How dare he! My hands clenched into fists against my sides.</p><p>“Besides, I didn’t know if I would be lucky enough to be alive long enough to see you both again…”</p><p>If my head was spinning before, right now it exploded. All of a sudden reality sank into me. Hearing it from the Princess and the Advisor guy- it was just mere information which made me curious and slightly worried. But now, hearing it from Soo-Won himself just broke something inside me.<br/>
I gulped. “You – you are really….”</p><p>Soo-Won’s footsteps tensed. I could sense him pacing around the cell. He suddenly knelt and held my hands. My body tensed. What was he going to do?<br/>
“Hak, your injuries,” Soo-Won stopped. It was the first time he had called me by my name ever since the coup. My heart raced. <i> What are you doing Soo-Won? </i>I want to punch you so badly, but why do I want to hold you close to me all the same? </p><p>We shared a moment of eye contact and my heart stopped right then and there. Was Soo-Won crying? It seemed he realized that I saw his tears, because he knelt forward and crushed his lips against mine. I felt his tears against my cheeks- cold, just like his actions on that night - and his lips which moved against mine like his life depended on it. I should’ve moved, better yet- pushed him away… but my body was frozen. My mind was numb and I didn’t know what was going on anymore.<br/>
Soo-Won let go of me slowly as I laid there wide eyed.</p><p>“I’m sorry Hak…” he whispered, sighing, looking into my eyes. <i> I love you Hak, </i> the words were left unspoken and yet I understood every syllabus.<br/>
He got up, turned and began to walk away.</p><p><i> Wait</i>, I thought desperately, <i>Wait Soo-Won! </i> But it was of no use. It was never of any use. My hands never reached him. Never stopped him in time. It was always the same.<br/></p><p><i>Who wanted to catch whom now?</i> I wanted to sneer. But I could do nothing as Soo-Won’s figure slowly disappeared from the cell room. I clutched desperately onto my cloth, regretting that I couldn’t ask the one question that occupy my mind for the rest of my eternity. <i> How much more are you hiding? How much more are you suffering Soo-Won?</i> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Criticism on my writing (style, flow, POV, etc…) is very welcome and deeply appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>